Blatism
''' Blatism '''is the main religion of the nation of Patruydan. It is a religion that combines elements of Buddhism and Hinduism, though it also has some influences from Christianity and Judaism, particularly Catholicism. Beliefs Gods and origin of humanity Blatists believe that millions of years ago, a race of humanoids, known as the Gherkix came to this planet and created humanity in its own image. Humanity was created with the intention of continuing the lineage of the Gherkix, populating the Earth with their children. The main gods in Blatism are Elotl, God Of The Sun and his wife Thata, Goddess Of Freedom. Blatists believe that millions of years ago, Elotl and Thata had children. There was the oldest child, the god Phedur, God Of Loyalty, his two younger brothers Oius and Zamborh, which dominated the realm of Hell, Edur, God Of Freedom, Xather, God Of The Afterlife, Kheldir, God Of Vengeance, Fannos, God of Life, Rotuna, Goddess Of Justice, Datix, Goddess Of Victory, and Rodea, Goddess Of The Afterlife. Together they formed the Divine Hydra (a distortion of the Christian Trinity). Humanity and human nature Blatists believe that Elotl and Thata, with the approval of their children, created humanity, intending to teach them the ways of the Hydra. However, humanity eventually rebel, seeking to overthrow the gods. Angered by this, the gods unleashed a "Great Catastrophe", in which they destroyed the world with a global deluge, but kept a handful of faithful humans alive by instructing them to build a boat (a massive homage/distortion of the Genesis flood narrative and the story of Noah's Ark). However, humanity still continued to rebel, with the ancestors of the Faithful becoming more and more wicked. Humanity began to pile up so much moral filth (Blatism's version of the Christian, Jewish and Muslim concept of sin) that they became "undesirables" in the eyes of the gods. Elotl and Thata decided that there was only one way to atone for moral filth: death (a stark reference to the Biblical concept of atonement of sin through the death of the innocent). Salvation from moral filth In Blatist theology, Edur, God Of Freedom is said to have had compassion on humanity and persuaded his father to become a proxy for the human race and die to pay for the moral debt humanity accumulated for rebelling against the gods. With Elotl and Thata's approval and blessing, Edur came down to Earth and became a human, re-educating humanity in the ways of the Divine Hydra (similar to how the Prophet Muhammad of Islam was the alleged "final messenger" of humanity from Allah). However, humanity, out of hatred towards the gods, killed Edur, who gave his life to protect the ancestors of the Faithful that didn't succumb to the humans that rebelled against the gods. His blood, however, was found to have had a cleansing effect on the moral filth of humanity, due to his perfect state. Because Edur, a perfect god, died for humanity, the moral filth of humanity could be cleansed from all human hearts. Therefore, the salvation from moral filth comes from one drinking the Blood of Edur (represented on Earth with Tomato Juice). In Blatist theology, Edur is therefore the only exclusive way for one to be saved from moral filth (a homage/distortion of Jesus' claim to be the only Way, the Truth and the Life in the Christian Bible). Afterlife Blatism has a concept of a "final judgment" or "Judgment Day" similar to Christianity and Islam. Blatists call it "The Great Reckoning" or "The Great Judgment". This is a day where all of humanity will stand before Edur and his sister, the goddess Rotuna, Goddess Of Justice. Using a book known as the "Book of Salvation" (reference to the Lamb's Book of Life in the Bible) and the "Book of Deeds" (reference to the Book of Works the Christian God will use to judge unbelievers) Rotuna will judge the lives of every human being that has ever lived. Because Edur is the only way to be saved from one's moral filth, the eternal destiny of humanity hinges on whether they have drunken the "Blood of Edur" to be saved. If they did, then their names are recorded in the Book of Salvation and Edur will cancel out all moral filth that has appeared on that person's "morality record". This will grant such people entry into Febo, a place of eternal bliss in the afterlife. If not, then that person's name is added to the "Book of Damnation", a catalog of every human that has refused to drink Edur's blood to be cleansed and condemned to an eternal state of misery, despair, and torment from one's earthly regrets, known as Pawen, or Hell. Soul Energy Soul Energy is a religious concept within Blatism that teaches that every human being has been born with "soul energy", a hidden ability to make humans "superhuman". According to Blatist theology, it was a gift from the god brothers Oisus and Zamborh. Everyone thought Soul Energy was a mere myth-until a Japanese tourist to Patruydan discovered for the first time that Soul Energy was in fact real. Category:Religions Category:Concepts